


Things That Remain

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: [Art for ‘Thunder Hurried Slow’ by nostalgicatsea]“As Steve stared at the storm clouds gathering in the distance, he knew that in life, some things remained the same and some things changed or disappeared completely.He wondered which one Tony would end up being.”





	Things That Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thunder Hurried Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573882) by [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/pseuds/nostalgicatsea). 

> I made this mini series as an extra “Treat” for the Cap-IM Midyear Madness! I wanted it to have a sort of mini, newspaper-style comic vibe, so I hope that comes across.
> 
> nostalgicatsea, I really loved your fic! It was under 500 words, but it had so much emotion packed into it. It’s an older fic of yours, but it drew me in as soon as I read it when I was looking through your works. I loved the description in it and how easily I could put myself into Steve’s shoes. You do an amazing job and making scenes feel realistic and vivid. I hope you like these little pieces!


End file.
